1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural and horticultural biocide activator. More particularly, it relates to an agricultural and horticultural biocide activator which has long-life, good effect in activating a biocide and does not have a harmful effect on or cause damage to farm products, crops or useful plants.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a quaternary ammonium salt has a strong biocide activation effect. Practical use of the quaternary ammonium salts in agriculture and horticulture, however, is extremely difficult because these compounds show strong harmful effects or cause damage to farm products, crops, or useful plants.
It is known that harmful effects or damage to plants are reduced by using an anion compound having 10 or more carbon atoms or a polymer, as a counter-ion of the quaternary ammonium salt. However, the quaternary ammonium salts which have a counter ion having 10 or more carbon atoms or a polymer are not easily dissolved into water. It has therefore been difficult to produce an aqueous biocide composition in a high concentration of the quaternary ammonium salt.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a biocide composition which gives excellent biocide activation effect and has no harmful effect or causes no damage to farm products, crops or useful plants.